


Teach me, Professor

by 420_enesty



Series: Smutty Johnlock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Seduction, Smut, a smidgen of plot, oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_enesty/pseuds/420_enesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one night, about one year ago. Greg had asked him to go to the New Year’s Eve party at Mike’s place. A drink was pushed into his hand. And then he had met Sherlock, all cheekbones and sarcasm. One thing led to another, and they kissed as the clock struck midnight. And then…They had done a bit more than kiss. And John had forgotten about the one night stand…Until now. Because he immediately recognized the student that had walked into his classroom. Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a RP but the other person bailed, so I finished it. ANYWAY, this is my first published work so be generous with comments, criticisms and kudos. Oh and there is bound to be spelling errors so I'm really sorry about that I can't catch everything. Enjoy and thanks bundles.

It had been one night, about one year ago. Greg had asked him to go to the New Year’s Eve party at Mike’s place. A drink was pushed into his hand. And then he had met Sherlock, all cheekbones and sarcasm. One thing led to another, and they kissed as the clock struck midnight. And then…They had done a bit more than kiss. And John had forgotten about the one night stand…Until now. Because he immediately recognized the student that had walked into his classroom. Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock saw the name on the roster and couldn't help himself. He wasn't even remotely interested in the subject, but the teacher...well, that was another story. It'd been some time ago, he'd only just gotten out of highschool and was having the time of his life truly. Now however, it was time to pretend that he was a proper cog for the education machine and get to a proper university. A smirk crawled over his lips and he took his seat in the front row of the class.

John watched as those damned lips curled upwards and he forgot, only for a moment how to speak. He welcomed the new student and introduced him to the class pretending to forget his name, and continued on with the lesson trying to forget the person that had taken a seat in the front row of the class. every time he looked over sherlock would pretend not to be paying attention and lick his lips or even sometimes he would wink at john. He did it once while he was drinking and he practically choked on the tea he was sipping.

All of his moments were intentional, he wanted to make sure John remembered him. Though it was only one night and they were both very much intoxicated, it was something memorable. He stretched back over his chair, an example of how limber he was mostly to show off and tease. Then he decided that simply staring at his professor might be enough to get him hot under the collar. Sherlock hadn't asked John what he did for a living, he'd been to much interested in touching and kissing to properly deduce him then.

John caught a glimpse of sherlock stretching in his chair from the spot at his desk and unintentionally took in a quick breath that caught the attention of some students and caused sherlock to let a smug grin be plastered on his face. John couldn’t take this anymore he had to ask to transfer sherlock to another class. Make up an excuse that it was too full already and he didn’t have any room. He watched as sherlock worked on the assignment, did he always bite his lip when he was concentrating. He had to ask for the transfer.

The paper was a breeze for Sherlock, it took him exactly 11 minutes and 36 seconds  to finish but he waited a bit longer, looking up at John and then putting the tip of his eraser to his lips. He got up and took his paper to John's desk and leaned over on it slightly to turn in the work sheet. "That was far too easy Professor Watson." As Sherlock  began to walk away, nobody was watching- luckily. He murmured in a more sultry whisper, "You're going to have to give me something harder next time.", his voice thick with innuendo.

John practically went into cardiac arrest right there as he watched sherlock saunter away with a little bit of sway in hips and an over the shoulder wink. Now john knew that this was intentional and that everyday that sherlock was in his class this would continue... maybe that wasn’t a bad thing though. He wouldn’t mind seeing that face for an hour everyday, he surely wouldn’t mind seeing that ass if nothing else. He was supposed to be starting his half an hour lecture right now, but with him being at half mast, he might have to wait a little longer

Sherlock couldn't keep the smile from his face, seeing the way that John was hiding behind his desk, flustered. Though Sherlock was a bottom through and through, he was far from the typical tame and submissive sort. He'd even been called sadistic with how much he'd tease people. He loved it. And now that John was his professor, it was especially an interesting way to be. He knew that he'd be having a lot of fun this semester.

Once john had calmed down and was in his right mind he got up and began the lecture, managing to struggle all the way to the end only stuttering a few times when he would look over at sherlock and see those eyes, those fucking eyes. He flipped through the slides and took notes and when 20 minutes had gone and passed he gave out the homework and dismissed the class, he was hyper-aware that sherlock was being deliberately slow in his movements giving john time to think , when he finally said

"Mr. Holmes will you stay after class, I need to discuss a few things with you about the class.”

He very nearly rolled his eyes at the amount of time it took John to think and call him to stay after.

"yes Sir." He hummed and organized his books on his own desk then waited for everyone to leave before going up to John. Then looking at the door to make sure it was closed, half tempted to go lock it. Surely, he figured, John wouldn't be the sort to tell him off just for simple toying and flirting. "You...needed to see me?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Sherlock?! I am trying to teach class and you are over there trying to blatantly seduce me. I am your teacher and you are my student that is it. I can’t have you galavanting about in my classroom showing off your cheekbones and that damned ass, I’ll end up losing my job. I am going to ask for a transfer for you to another class, one that isn't 'too easy' as i remember you putting it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes this time and he smiled then hopped up on John's desk, crossing one leg over the other,

"I wasn't /trying/, John. It's only in my nature to be a sexual person towards people I find to also be overtly sexual. I.e. you. Under that professor get-up I mean." Sherlock paused then dragged his eyes up and down John's body. "Actually...I rather like this too. You wouldn't really transfer me would you? I can't help myself."

John crossed his arms in mock offense.

"I am not 'overtly sexual' it was one night that I happened to be promiscuous, and it is not a get-up, I am a teacher. I would ask that you stop sending me subliminal messages during class or I’ll be forced to move you, and unless you can change my mind it will be done." John uncrossed his arms and put them on his hips. he was slowly losing his resolve watching the man sit on his desk right on top of all the papers he was supposed to be grading right now as he run his eyes up and down the mans body, practically undressing him with his eyes.

Sherlock through his head back and let out a sigh,

"You left me utterly debauched professor, you should hardly expect me to know how to behave properly around you when all I can think about is how good you are with those hands. Why grip your pen when you could be grippin a-..." Sherlock smirked, realizing the lack of closure on his selective vulgarity was more than enough. He lolled his head back to John and beckoned him forward with a hooked finger. "We can work something out. I can be a proper student, professor."

And it broke, a man can only have so much self control before it shatters into a million little tiny pieces. He hesitantly walked forward and positioned himself right in between sherlock's legs and let his hands rest on either thigh.

"Fine sherlock you win, you fucking win. But just know that before we get into this that I have no intentions to make this a fling, a 'one night stand' if you will. If we do this here, now, your fucking mine"

A shiver went down Sherlock's spine at the possessiveness of John's voice. He was more attracted to it than he'd ever be willing to admit. Sherlock put his arms on either side of his professor's shoulders. "I'll have you know, that while I've never been the sort that likes stability and the mundane, however...I'd be more than will to try monogamy with somebody like you." Sherlock wouldn't call himself a whore- those got paid and used people, he was more apt to label himself a connoisseur of sex, slutty. You'd never be able to tell until he started talking.

John took that as the sign to start, so he brought his hands around and to the back of Sherlock’s hips to the the top of his ass and pulled him forward so that he was sitting right on the edge. John brought his hands up and cradled sherlock's face, then he leaned down and kissed him with vigor even he didn’t know was going to be there. He kept his hands there as sherlock's came up and rested on top of them. It felt electric and it sent a physical shiver up John's spine.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss then looked back, stopping John just for a moment,

"We can't be stupid about this. If you want to be serious, then...lets." Sherlock whispered then moved John away so he could slide off the desk and close the blind to the door window and lock it,

"Wouldn't want anyone to come in and ruin our fun, would we?" Sherlock asked in a hum then went back to John, running his hands down the professor's sides and under his coat to signal John that it needed to be off.

John shrugged off the over coat and let it drop to the floor, not caring where it landed. He ran his hands up and down Sherlock's sides feeling the tight muscle underneath

"God you're gorgeous Sherlock" he leaned back down to catch the other's mouth and bringing it in for a searing kiss. He let his hands slide up and down the purple material, finally getting to the mop of curls at the top off his head. He then clenched his fist in them and pulled so that he could get a better angle at the other man’s neck and either from the hair pull or Johns insistent mouth on the nape of his neck, Sherlock let a low, wanton moan.

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, keeping himself from mewling in response to John's nipping and enticing kisses that were peppered generously over his sensitive neck. "Sitting in that desk I've gotten numerous ideas on how we can fuck in your classroom. I'd like to try out all of them. Repeatedly." He whispered hotly, and with deft hands he felt down John's sides then to his crotch, teasing him by avoiding attention to the most obvious of places.

"Well we've got all year to try them out... repeatedly, now don’t we. John felt sherlock’s lithe hands travel all up and down his body and he let out a groan when he realised that sherlock was being a brutal tease. John moved his hands to the buttons at the top of his shirt and quickly undoing them, almost ripping half of them off in the process. He helped Sherlock wriggle out of it and then turned them 180 so that he could get sherlock back on the desk, and in a quick act of desperation he swiped all of the papers on his desk off so that he could sprawl sherlock out and examine him and get a better look at the man he was about to thoroughly ravage.

He couldn't speak for a moment, to surprised with how quickly John could get him up on the desk and shirtless. He looked down, assessing the situation then looking up at John with a grin. He ran a hand through his thick mop of curls and pulled John by his tie into a rough and desperate kiss. "C'mon Professor Watson, teach me something." He murmured and gently raked his teeth in a kiss against John's jawline.

John caught Sherlock's hand by the wrist and pinned it above his head, and using the other hand started to rub the bulge now very present under his pants.

"You like dirty talk don't you? Tell me, tell me how you want me to have you? Do you want to be on all fours on the floor or do you want to ride me? Or maybe I’ll have you right here on this desk so that every time you or I look at it we can’t help but blush knowing that I made you beg for me right. Here. He punctuated the last few words with a nip on either side of his jaw

This was one of the reasons he remembered John, somehow, they liked the same things without even having to say what they were. He writhed, searching for more friction than he was getting.

"Fuck me right here.", He groaned and rubbed against John, eager to get the man unzipped. "I don't want to be able to walk into this classroom without thinking about you taking me on your desk, John."

Everything that john had been trying to suppressed let itself out right there he let go of sherlock and stood up and started taking his clothes off, he down to his pants in a matter of seconds. He moved toward Sherlock again and pulled him the the edge of the desk and proceeded to take of his trousers until he too was almost completely starkers. John trailed the flat of his palms up and down Sherlock's body brushing over his erection a few times, soliciting a moan from him and then he removed his pants and revealed all of him. he was purely man and absolutely fucking stunning.

A sudden rush of realization overcame Sherlock and his cheeks flushed brightly.

"The last time you saw me this bare we were both drunk and in poor lighting." Now, he was completely exposed to the other man. Sherlock bit his lip again and without a moment of hesitation leaned his head up and stole a deep kiss, palming over John's shoulders and back. His erection twitched, showing just how needy he was for his professor. He knew that the other man was in a similar state.

They both let out a low moan over the sudden contact and john pulled Sherlock in closer. He began kissing down his body, stopping to mouth at his pert nipples and occasionally to nip at some excess fat, which was rare on a man as lean as Sherlock. He stopped when he got to the patch of rough dark hair, and began to barely ghost over the skin below it, teasing Sherlock, giving him a taste of his own medicine. He finally pressed his lips to him in small open mouth kisses and Sherlock let out a sound that can really only be described as mewling.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment to take in the feeling of John's lips all over his skin. He eventually couldn't take the temptation and looked down to the older man, "You look completely sinful in that position, Professor...I love it." He hummed and put his hand on the grey-blond haired man's cheek and swallowed a lump in his throat. It was lewd to say the very least and Sherlock couldn't help but absorb every bit of it..

John could feel the want in sherlock's body at this point and granted him mercy by taking him all the way to the base and back up letting off with a loud pop and he went down again moving fast but deliberately working his cock just the way he know he like it himself. He worked himself to the point where he was practically choking on sherlock, and from the look on his face he was loving every second of it. He was rock hard by now and he needed release, but not before he got sherlock off.

Sherlock was absolutely writhing by this point and couldn’t think of anyone else but John.

“Jo-John I’m- I can’t aaahhh…”

John gave one final long pull and sherlock was coming down his throat, he waited until he was finished before he pulled off. Sherlock was gassed and was lying on his back when John crawled up his body leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

Sherlock was barely conscious when he felt John’s face above his and he opened his eyes to see the professor. H was high on oxytocin and was having a hard time forming word, so he just laid there, until he felt John’s cock, still hard, rub up against him. He then lifted his hand and began slowly rubbing down John’s side until his hand was on his hip bone. He started to move it toward his erection with every intention of wanking him off when then his hand was swatted away. John then flipped him around so that his feet were on the floor and his ass on display, his upper body still resting on the desk. John then leaned down and whispered into his ear,

“That’s not as much fun as what I’m about to do to you.” Then he pressed his cock right into the crevasse of Sherlock’s ass cheeks and began a slow steady thrust. It began out chaste enough (well as chaste as you can get while practically fucking a student on your desk in the middle of the school) and crescendoed into a hard pounding rhythm. Sherlock was writhing beneath him and he was so lost in his actions and the look of the man he was on top of he forgot to tell Sherlock he was about to come and he came right on his back. Some of it pooling in the middle and a little into his hair.

Sherlock felt John’s weight on top of him despite the sticky substance he knew was on his back and they laid there, breathing in unison for what felt like forever, until John finally went to get a flannel from the drawer in the back by his heating pad and his kettle. He wiped them both off and then got himself and Sherlock dressed as he was too exhausted to do it himself, along with a few strokes of fingers through his hair to get that ‘just shagged’ from creeping onto his physical features too much. They finally met one another’s eyes and a smile spread onto Sherlock’s face that soon evolved into a giggle as soon John followed. They stood in the middle of his room laughing until it died down and all that was left was the inevitable.

“Sherlock, I…”

“I know, I know, you were not in your right mind to do that and you should have never done it and you are still going to need that transfer. I know, and it is disappointing but I would hate for you to lose your job over me after one day at the school.”

“Well actually I was going to say Meet me after class, but if that is what you really want me to say then I am not going to stop you, although I am pretty sure that you want to be transferred almost as I want to transfer you. I don’t”

“since when did you lose your moral outlines?” He said in a sarcastic tone.

“The minute you walked into my classroom, now come over here and I’ll write you a note for your next class.” Sherlock was about to leave and the door was halfway open when John called after him.

“And Mr. Holmes, Detention with me after school. Your classroom attitude is atrocious.”

“Yes Mr. Watson.”

And with that he left, giving a scandalous wink over the shoulder and walking off with a sway in his hips.

****  
  



End file.
